Mortal Kombat: Sweet Dreams
by KakuseiSchiffer
Summary: Freddy is back and out for more souls but is severely weakened due people not believing that he's real anymore but soon found a potential victim with incredible psionic abilities that might give the power he needs. Will Dyllan be able to defeat this dream stalker once and for or will she became a victim to this sadist's dream killings?
1. Chapter 1

Mortal Kombat: Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: Freddy Krueger belongs to the original owners and creators. The Mortal Kombat characters belong to their original owners and creators. Dyllan Schiffer is my very own Oc!**

Freddy Krueger is back and out for blood and souls especially the newly recruited Lin Kuei, Dyllan Schiffer because of her incredible psionic abilities. He slowly torments her psychologically during her dreams but didn't take long for Dyllan to realize that Freddy Krueger is real after receiving a wound her right arm from Freddy's clawed hands after awakening.

She told the Lin Kuei Grandmaster, Sub Zero, of her dreams which concerned him of her safety and well being greatly as Dyllan stays awake for some nights and nearly collapsed from exhaustion. He soon began having dreams of Freddy Krueger and was almost killed by him but was saved as Dyllan managed to psionically pull him out of his dream. Krueger soon began a killing spree in the Lin Kuei temple by killing the trainees in their dreams.

Realizing that the Lin Kuei may be endangered, the two went to Nightwolf to find away of defeating Krueger. Nightwolf came to a conclusion in killing the creature is by pulling into the real world where he be rendered powerless and kill him in his physical form but in order to do that Dyllan would have to be asleep to face Krueger in the dream world.

As she falls asleep, Dyllan is reassured by Sub Zero that he will will stay by her side and wake her up when the time is right. As Dyllan is in the dream world, she views a vision on how Freddy came to be what he is and he soon came across her, taunting and belittling her. Dyllan chased Freddy only to nearly fallen into a metal spiked trap, gaining a small gash on her and continued pursuit.

While Dyllan was asleep in the outside world, Sub Zero tries not to fall succumb to slumber due to the many days of not sleeping to avoid Freddy with the help of Nightwolf and Smoke but ultimately failed and was pulled into Dyllan's dreamworld.

He travels deeper into the dream world to who appears to be Dyllan standing before him. He asks where Freddy is and did she kill him but received no answer from her as she approaches him and holds him in a tight embrace sobbing. Having to get to know Dyllan and her tragic past during her time in the Lin Kuei, compassion overcame the Lin Kuei grandmaster and as such comforted the supposed Dyllan by hugging her and speaking soothing words to her.

As he continued to hold the supposed Dyllan, he felt a very sharp and agonizing pain in his abdomen only to find to be stabbed by one of Freddy's clawed on one of the supposed Dyllan's hands who gave a sadistic smile. It is revealed to be Freddy who intends to keep Sub Zero alive as bait to lure Dyllan for the kill.

In a area similar to a medieval prison, Dyllan finds an unconscious Sub Zero in a prison cell with both of his arms pierced against the wall by two silver stakes and freed him.

As she uses her psionic abilities to heal him, the demented killer appears behind and attacks her but Dyllan skillfully dodges but reviewed a slash across the stomach. After a long heated fight, Dyan manage to hold Freddy down in a body lock and telepathically communicated with Nightwolf to wake her to which he did.

Dyllan successfully brought Freddy with her and Sub Zero still asleep. She, Smoke and Nightwolf square off with Freddy. Smoke is wounded during the battle and a lantern is knocked off a desk after Freddy threw Nightwolf against the desk.

As the fire is ignited and spread in the cabin, Dyllan carried a unconscious Sub Zero over her shoulder as Smoke was carried by Nightwolf as they escaped the cabin while Freddy is inside at the dock.

Assuming Freddy to be dead, Sub Zero awakens in Dyllan's arms and wearily asks what happened only to receive a small smile and a reply "It's over." However, the four hear a menacing laughter coming out of the burning cabin and much to their fear, see Freddy coming out the cabin. He reveals that he gradually fed off Dyllan's psionic energy to grow stronger.

Sub Zero orders Dyllan and Smoke to flee as he and Nightwolf fight the dream stalker. As Dyllan and Smoke escape, she soon stopped near the boat and is asked by a wounded Smoke why she stopped. She refuses to leave, telling Smoke that she was the one Freddy aimed for and wants to make pay for everything he has done.

While Nightwolf and Sub Zero distract Freddy, Dyllan and Smoke uses a propane tank filled with gas that was in the boat and soak the dock while Freddy was distracted. Freddy slashes Sub Zero on the chest and Nightwolf on his legs, rendering him to move.

Dyllan yells out to Sub Zero and Nightwolf to jump off the dock as she throws a lighted bottle that ignited the gasoline which causes it to violently explode and fling Freddy into the lake water after the two male warriors jump off the dock into the lake.

Dyllan and Smoke reach to the shore to find if Sub Zero and Nightwolf are alright but are confronted by a recovered Freddy from behind only to be beheaded by the Lin Kuei grandmaster with Nightwolf beside him.

After a headless Freddy's headless body and head fell on the ground and be pulled into the lake by the waves, Dyllan hugs a wounded Sub Zero only to receive a somewhat comical pain reaction from him and apologizes to him for it much to Smoke and Nightwolf's amusement.

On one night after a few days of finally ending the nightmare of Freddy Krueger, Dyllan prepares for bed to get a goodnight sleep but hears a small knock on her room door. She opens the door only to find Sub Zero with a kind look on his face. He sincerely thanks her for saving his life in the dream world, commending her for her incredible strength and courage. He wishes her a good night to which much to his surprise receives a small yet genuine smile from the deadpan Dyllan and also wishes a good night to the grandmaster. As the grandmaster leaves, Dyllan heads to bed and finally after a long time sleeps a good and sweet dream of her and Sub Zero watching the sunset with her head leaning on his shoulder as a couple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I know that some of you are confused about this fanic and I will give an explanation on why I wrote it that. As said in my main profile, I'm not very good at writing stories like im chapters, I'm good at writing plots, character profiles and sometimes giving other authors ideas they ask for. I made this fanic simply out of fun and I like to think and write in my own way like everyone else so please do not send in a mean or awful reviews or PM I'm just like writing what I like to write. Forgive me if this fanic wasn't amusing, fun or interesting to you all :3**


End file.
